Mercenaries: HARD TARGET
by Fergie
Summary: Chris Jacobs, ex-Green Beret now an ExOps contractor, is a veteran of many conflicts. Can he snatch a high ranking North Korean officer before the NK Army closes in on him?
1. Insertion

The UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter swung low over the ridgeline and stopped to hover behind a small hill. The pilot gestured once to the lone passenger inside the crew compartment as the heli's gunners looked out into the darkness, alert for any signs of trouble. They were manning 20mm miniguns whose mounts could swivel 180 degrees and spit out thousands of rounds per minute. More than enough to cut a man in half if anyone was foolish enough to point a weapon in their direction. Once their passenger exited the vehicle, the pilot lifted off and sped back towards friendly airspace. Not once did he envy the man he dropped off. Thank God I'm an aviator, the pilot thought to himself.

Chris Jacobs watched the Blackhawk as it flew away. He stood very still and listened for any indication that the North Korean Army was aware of his presence. The 7.62mm RPK light machine gun with its 100-round drum magazine was a reassuring weight in his hands. He knew that his odds of survival were slim to none if the NKA either saw or heard his arrival. The element of surprise was his only ally right now and he needed to keep that advantage.

When he was satisfied that no one had witnessed his arrival, the ex-Green Beret took out his ExOps secure PDA. He pressed a couple of buttons and called up his location on the GPS screen. Then he flipped the cover shut. Chris took inventory of his equipment. Flash-bangs. M26 Fragmentation grenades. RPG-7 launcher and reloads. Okay, he was ready. He headed into the woods and disappeared from sight.

Half an hour later and several kilometers from his insertion point, Chris was peering out into the darkness with his NVG. Through the gloom he could see several North Korean soldiers milling about a small camp. He noted that they were mostly armed with the local copy of the 7.62mm AK-47 assault rifle. There were a couple of soldiers who stood near a RPG. As for vehicles, there was a single deuce and a half transport truck and a Sungri Scout. The Sungri was your basic jeep with a light machine gun mounted in the back.

Both vehicles sported the North Korean flag. Might be useful in the near future, the mercenary thought to himself. He lay flat on his stomach and activated his Bluetooth wireless headset. Chris needed to check in with the front office.

" FREELANCER to CONTROL. Incoming Sitrep. "

SATCOM links usually had thirty second delays, especially if the system was encrypted. Chris continued to keep an eye on the camp below while he waited for a reply. He didn't have to wait long.

" CONTROL to FREELANCER. Ready to receive Sitrep. "

CONTROL was a beautiful, blonde Brit by the name of Fiona Taylor. Ms. Taylor was ex-MI6, the Secret Intelligence Service. She was the highest ranking case officer and special projects manager until she was recruited by Executive Operations. Highly intelligent, her skills as an analyst were second to none. Chris had worked with her before and, though he wouldn't admit it, trusted her instincts. Her voice was very reassuring on this operation.

" CONTROL, be advised I have located the perimeter guards. I will engage and neutralize this threat. Advise AN assault force ETA. Over. "

" Roger that, FREELANCER. You are cleared to engage. ETA of AN assault force is twenty minutes. Watch your six. Out. "

Chris clicked off his headset. He didn't know what these guys were having for dinner, but it was going to be their last supper. He racked back the bolt on his RPK light machine gun. It's time to rock 'n roll…

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. First Contact

They had just sat down to eat their meal. It was meager fare; steamed white rice with slivers of pork. The most senior in rank among them, Lieutenant Choi, had received the largest portions. He was the leader of this platoon, part of the 154th Infantry Division on detached duty. It was simple garrison work, a welcome respite from fighting the Chinese Army at Pongyongyang. The men of the 154th were getting rested so that General Song could throw them back into the grinder in the next offensive. He had grumbled to his superiors that it would be detrimental to the men's morale if they were sent back to the front lines too early. Lieutenant Choi was politely rebuked and told to ensure the combat readiness of his men. Otherwise, the only thing Lieutenant Choi could look forward to was an empty grave as he was shot in the back of the head. So, he did as he was ordered. He was about to raise his fork to his mouth when heard a familiar WHOOSH!

The rocket-propelled grenade impacted the transport truck and exploded, sending debris and shrapnel in all directions. A second explosion occurred seconds later, this one destroying the communications gear that was set up in the command post. Everywhere his men were panicking, shooting their AK-47 assault rifles into the darkness. He was about to give an order when he felt a heavy object smack him in the back of the head. The last thing that Lieutenant Choi saw before unconsciousness overtook him was a tall black man laden with combat gear. Then his eyes rolled up into his head.

Chris Jacobs finished handcuffing the young officer. He recognized the rank from the shoulder boards. The ex-Green Beret easily picked the other man up and placed him behind some wooden crates. Chris needed some last minute intel before he cleared an LZ for the inbound Allied Nations assault team.

He checked his Omega wristwatch and noted that he still had fifteen minutes. After ensuring that his prisoner was still unconscious, he pulled a M26 Frag grenade from his web gear. He looked around and found a small cluster of soldiers around the truck's wreckage. He pulled the pin and threw the deadly ball into the air.

It spun around and around until it reached its target. The grenade exploded among the group of soldiers. The blast knocked down everyone within its range, the cries of the seriously wounded and dying among them. There were still a few brown uniformed soldiers on their feet, AK47s in their hands. Chris rose up from his hiding place, squeezing the trigger of the RPK light machine gun. The bark of the RPK as it spat out 7.62mm rounds was deafening. The first soldier he shot was spun around; he took it in the shoulder. A second caught four rounds in the chest, blood spurted out from each impact. A third soldier died from a headshot as 7.62mm rounds tore away half his skull. Chris kept on firing until there were no other men standing. In under a few minutes, he turned a functioning outpost into a smoldering ruin. Personally, he didn't hate these men. It was just business. As a good professional, anyone still breathing was mercifully killed.

He circled the camp once to make sure there were no other survivors except the young lieutenant. The last thing he needed was to get capped by some half-dead private as he was interrogating this officer. Chris Jacobs wanted to collect on this particular bounty. Dung Hwangbo's worth was in the six-figure range and he meant to capture this scumbag alive. Chris reloaded a fresh drum magazine into the RPK light machine gun. He knew the next twelve minutes were going to be hairy. The mercenary hotwired the Sungri Scout and checked on the ammo for the mounted machine gun. Then he loaded his prisoner into the jeep and drove off.


	3. Lull before the Storm

Fiona Taylor sipped her Earl Grey tea from a porcelain mug with the emblem of a Pegasus head and crossed sabers, the company logo for Executive Operations. She was taking a momentary break from monitoring the situation in North Korea. The Song Initiative, as this current contract was called, promised to be the most lucrative project ExOps had undertaken in its short existence. Her hand had brushed against a hardcopy file of the primary contractor working on this project. Major Chris Jacobs, ex-Delta Force specifically from their Combat Applications Group. Two-time Medal of Honor winner; first in the liberation of Kuwait during Desert Storm and again in Somalia rescuing the ill-fated members of Task Force Ranger. His father, Colonel John Wayne Jacobs, was already a legend in the Special Operations community and currently served as the Director of the Special Support Bureau in the Pentagon. Colonel Jacobs, affectionately called The Duke for obvious reasons, also was a Medal of Honor winner during the Korean War. He was also among the first soldiers to proudly wear the Green Beret and served three combat tours in Vietnam. Yet, there were some differences between the two men. The elder Jacobs continued to serve his country in uniform while the younger officer sold his lethal skills to the highest bidder. Major Jacobs had his career ended by a court-martial hearing. Although cleared of all formal charges, he still resigned his commission. Fiona was still poring over the major's 201 file when the phone chirped on her desk. She answered the call on the second ring.

" Taylor. "

" Ma'am you asked to be informed when FREELANCER arrived at the first objective. He's pulling up to the gate now. Should we transfer the video feed to your monitor? "

" Yes, please do. Also, send someone up with another pot of Earl Grey. Hold all my calls. I think FREELANCER is going to give us quite a show. "

When Lieutenant Choi came to, the first thing he realized was that he was still breathing. The second thing he realized was that he was bound, gagged, and trussed tighter than a Brahma bull. Why didn't this man just go ahead and kill me also? He looked around and saw that he was in the back of a Sungri Scout with an RPG-7 launcher bumping him as the jeep sped towards the coastal defenses of Kon Tang Island.

Chris Jacobs was now wearing a North Korean Army issue poncho over his fatigues. He had traded in his RPK light machine gun for a 5.8mm submachine gun based on the old French MAT 49. It was fully automatic and good for close quarters combat. Time was of the essence and he needed to haul ass pretty damn quick. He drove the Sungri Scout a kilometer or two then stopped the jeep under a bridge. The mercenary slung the submachine gun onto his shoulder and walked to the back. Lieutenant Choi's eyes went wide as the mercenary slipped a Gerber Applegate-Fairbain fighting knife from its sheath.

Chris spoke to him in Korean. He didn't want to be misunderstood.

" Listen very closely as I'm only going to say this once. All I want from you is information. If you tell me what I need to know truthfully, I'll spare your life. Refuse to cooperate, you will join your comrades in the afterlife. Lie to me and you will meet the same fate only it will be more painful. If you agree to my terms, nod your head once. Otherwise, I'll just gut you here now. "

The young North Korean officer looked into the American's eyes. Choi knew this man would kill him if he didn't provide the intel that the mercenary demanded. He thought of his wife and daughter hiding out in Nampo subsisting on roots or worse yet rats. He hadn't seen them in months. The division commander hadn't even seen fit to evacuate their families when hostilities broke out. It didn't take long for the young man to make up his mind. He nodded once.

Choi told the American everything he needed to know about the coastal defenses of Kong Tan Island including where the North Korean Army was garrisoned inside the city. There were three mobile signal jamming command posts laid out in a triangular formation. He marked them for Chris on the secure ExOps PDA. Chris questioned him on the number of troops, what sort of small arms they were carrying, location of heavy weapons emplacements, and any enemy armor in the area. By the time he was finished interrogating his prisoner, Chris noted it was only ten minutes until the Allied Nations forces arrival.

The mercenary took out a small wad of American dollars, all of it $100 bills and placed it into the lieutenant's right boot. The young officer gave him a confused look.

" Do yourself a favor. When you finally get out of those restraints, lose that uniform. Go find your family and leave this conflict behind. I saw their pictures in your wallet. If I ever see you again and you're wearing those colors, I won't hesitate to eighty-six your scrawny ass. You savvy? "

Lieutenant Choi had tears in his eyes as the American secured him to a highway guardrail. Then the mercenary got into the Sungri Scout and sped off towards the Kon Tang Island defenses. Chris now knew what he was up against . Now he just needed a plan where his chances for survival were better than slim to none.


	4. Going for Broke!

Corporal Pak stifled his umpteenth yawn. Garrison duty can be _soooo_ boring. He wished that he could be back at the front lines, killing those invading Chinese bastards instead of guarding an island with no importance whatsoever to anyone else. The corporal was assigned to the guardhouse with explicit instructions not to let anyone pass who was not part of the 154th Infantry Division. He had become used to checking passes and written orders in such a short time that he got used to leaving his AK-47 assault rifle inside the guardhouse. When the Sungri Scout pulled up to the gate, he didn't give it a second glance because it had the markings of the 154th. He didn't notice the small red dot illuminating the center of his forehead until it was too late.

Chris had the .45 SOCOM pistol hidden underneath his poncho. By the time he had stopped the jeep by the guardhouse, the mercenary expertly fired off a double-tap into the soldier's head. Since the pistol was silenced none of the other guards heard anything. Chris dragged the body into the shack and placed the now dead corporal onto a chair. He positioned the corpse to make it look like the guard was napping. At this time of the night, no one was going to check in on this post. He clicked on his Bluetooth wireless headset.

"FREELANCER to CONTROL. Arrived at first objective. Standby to receive intel upload. "

There was the usual hiss and static associated with SATCOM transmissions. Chris continued to visually scan the area. He was looking for any changes in the guards' routine, anything that might indicate that they were aware of his presence. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Moments later, he heard a reply on his headset.

"FREELANCER, this is CONTROL. Standing by. Transmit when you're ready."

Chris prepped the info on his PDA and hit the 'ENTER 'key. Within seconds, the ExOps support staff would have the necessary info. Then they would be able to locate the whereabouts of Dung Hwangbo. The $100,000 bounty was as good as his.

"FREELANCER, this is CONTROL. Excellent work. We'll contact you when we have narrowed down where the Ace of Clubs could be hiding. Good Hunting. "

He clicked off his headset and put away the PDA. In eight minutes, the Allied Nations were due to arrive and the LZ still wasn't secured yet. Looking at the Sungri Scout, he smiled as a plan came to mind. One that might just work. He started rummaging through his rucksack.

Aboard the lead UH-60 Blackhawk, Major Sean Howard finished cleaning his M4 carbine. It was a shorter version of the Colt M16A2 assault rifle and just as deadly in the hands of a trained professional. He made sure the safety was still on. He wouldn't switch it off until his boots hit groundside. The Allied Nations officer was a Sandhurst graduate, the British equivalent of West Point. He also was an ex-Special Air Service commando who plied his trade in the Middle East, Northern Ireland, and Southeast Asia. He had just celebrated his 40th birthday with a truckload of Bass beer and two knockout Korean call girls last weekend. Now here he was leading an assault onto Kong Tan Island. An assault that depended upon the success of a lone American mercenary. Howard knew Major Jacobs by reputation only. He only had the recommendation from Colonel Garrett that Jacobs was the right man for this job. Although Major Jacobs had an excellent performance so far in the contracts he's accepted from the AN, Howard was still loath to entrust this particular mission to a mercenary. He looked at the faces of the young peacekeepers aboard this helicopter. You damn colonial bastard, Howard thought to himself, you better be as good as your bloody rep. It was now five minutes until they landed on the island.

When the soldiers of the 154th Infantry Division saw the Sungri Scout speed towards the mobile SA-8 anti-air missile launcher, they thought it was the garrison commander doing another of his surprise inspections. When it slammed into the other vehicle and exploded seconds later, they still didn't react as they were trained to do. When they heard the explosions at the front gate, they finally realized that an attack was in progress and they had better respond.

Chris Jacobs dropped the radio detonator as soon as the last of the C4 plastique charges were set off. A single guard was charging his position. The mercenary snap fired a short burst from his 5.8mm SMG. The lone guard jerked and spasmed for a second then crumpled to the ground. Chris picked up the RPG-7, centered the targeting reticle on an armored car, and squeezed the trigger. WHOOSH! The rocket streaked forward leaving a smoky trail and struck the armored car dead center. The resulting explosion killed the crew inside as well as any surrounding troops. He was about to move to another position when a hail of bullets peppered the ground in front of him.

A platoon of North Korean soldiers was rushing towards the stack of cargo crates where Chris was hiding. They were using classic fire and maneuver tactics: one soldier moved forward while another covered his advance with rifle fire. Chris grimaced. He didn't have time to waste with these assclowns. It was time for a little help from above. He voice-activated the SATCOM link and patched into the AN radio net. The ex-Green Beret knew that he was going to be hamburger meat if the flyboys didn't arrive soon.

" FREELANCER to Spooky 127. Come in, over. "

" Spooky 127. Ready to receive fire mission. Over. "

Chris fired off the remaining rounds in his SMG after closing the radio link. When the bolt clicked, he pulled a frag grenade from his harness and threw it like a fastball. The resulting WHUMP! was a comforting thought. That and the cries and moans of injured or maimed North Koreans. It should make them think twice before they charge this position again.

The remnants of the platoon were getting ready to assault his position again when they heard a low thrumming sound. The AC-130 gunship spun up its 20mm miniguns and showered the battlefield with hot lead. Metal crumpled, glass shattered, and anyone caught in this lethal rainfall were instantly shredded to bloody meat. After two passes, Spooky 127 waggled the gunship's wings as it flew back to be refueled and rearmed. Chris waved to the leaving plane and grabbed a fallen soldier's AK-47. He scrounged up extra magazines for the rifle by searching the dead.

Chris eyes went wide as he heard a whistling sound. He ran in a jog towards a ditch and dived in. An air-to-ground missile struck the spot he was in moments before sending chunks of earth and rock into the air. Chris shook his head in disbelief. Damn when it rains, it really pours he thought to himself. The MD-500 fast-attack chopper circled around for the kill. He could see the pilot grinning through the windshield. This was definitely not going to be good day. Then he spotted his salvation.

The mercenary rose up and ran in a zig-zag pattern evading the deadly hail of bullets that impacted the ground behind him. He kicked open a long, metal case that had the U.S. Army markings. The MD-500 gunship turned around for another pass. Chris powered up the Stinger muttering a string of Hail Marys as it locked onto the enemy chopper. The mercenary winked at the surprised pilot as the anti-air missile sped from its launcher and struck the gunship. Chris let out a sigh of relief as the fiery wreckage fell to earth.

As the Allied Nations forces began to land their troops and vehicles, Major Sean Howard ran towards the lone figure reclining on the wreckage of a North Korean armored car. Everywhere there were flaming ruins of vehicles, destroyed buildings, and dead North Korean soldiers. Chris Jacobs adjusted his red-lensed Oakley sunglasses as the executive officer of the Allied Nations Unified Command strode up to his location.

" Hey Sean, " Chris called out, " what took you guys so long? "


	5. All Quiet For Now

Back in Seoul the ExOps Support Staff was hard at work analyzing the data sent by Major Chris Jacobs. On several high-definition flatscreen monitors, several technical officers were busy sifting through intel that was provided hours earlier. Overseeing them was one exhausted Fiona Taylor. Her grey Armani pantsuit was wrinkled and creased in several areas, most notably her rump. Since it was already well into the wee hours of the morning, the Brit bombshell switched from drinking tea to gin 'n tonics. The shoulder holster where she kept her 9mm SigPro pistol chafed her left side. For the umpteenth time she wondered why didn't she just retire on the trust fund left to her from both Mum and Da instead of being stressed out on black ops like this. Then Fiona smiled a very wicked smile. She already knew the answer: ' Cause she always craved action and she was damned good at this type of work. The fact that the Board of Directors paid her a sum worthy of a queen didn't hurt also.

She was pouring herself another serving of gin when one of the techs, Pei Zei Chang, sauntered over to her office. Fiona mentally reviewed what she knew of Ms. Chang. A child prodigy who graduated with Ph.Ds in Computer Engineering Design and Internet Security and once the world's most in-demand code slicer, the now twenty-year old girl had worked for the No Such Agency (NSA) until she was recruited last year at the E3 video game convention in Los Angeles. Ms. Chang was lithe, petite, and supermodel hot. Today she was dressed in a white blouse showing a fair amount of her ample cleavage and a black leather miniskirt. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail that came down to the small of her back. Ms. Chang's eight-inch heels clicked on the marble floor inside Fiona's office. Even though she dressed like a teen wet dream, Pei Zei had a keen intellect and was Fiona's best analyst.

" Fiona, here's the latest forecast. We've narrowed down the possible hiding places where the Ace of Clubs might have gone to ground. Mind if I have some of that? " Pei Zei pointed a slender finger towards the bottle of gin.

Fiona passed over a tall glass and took in exchange a hardcopy report. While Pei Zei sipped her gin 'n tonic, Fiona studied the final report prepared by her technical officers. She highlighted a couple of lines and nodded her head in approval. Then she looked up at her lead analyst.

" You're positive about the location? "

" There's nowhere else that the target could possibly go. Allied Nations Unified Command has combat air patrols that have curtailed any flights into or out of Kong Tan Island. The city was evac'd months earlier; the only occupants are the Ace of Clubs, his bodyguards, and the 154th Infantry Division. We've had the Crays crunch the numbers several times and re-did the psych profile on Dung Hwangbo. The man loves his comforts. The only possible location that he could be hiding is Song Tower. "

The ex-MI6 case officer looked over at Pei Zei. In the short time that she's been assigned to my section, this girl hasn't been wrong once. Fiona finished her gin 'n tonic and placed the glass down on her mahogany desk. She typed in a message on the secure e-mail system then sent it off. The blonde smiled at Pei Zei.

" So tell me how was your date with Chris last week? I'd love to hear all the details, luv."

On Kong Tan Island, the Allied Nations Ready Reaction Force had secured the LZ, now known as Point Gold. There were the usual M1025 Scouts. These were military-grade Hummers with armor plating and sporting .50 cal Browning machine gun or the 40mm automatic grenade launcher. M1125 armored personnel carriers picked up squads of AN soldiers and moved out towards the city.

Two YAH-56 gunships circled the camp, their pilots searching for any threats. The 30mm autocannon, air-to-air missiles, anti-tank missiles, and Hellfire rockets would make short work of any enemy armor or personnel. Now that they were here, the Allied Nations forces were ready to engage the remnants of the DPRK's (Democratic People's Republic of Korea/North Korea) 154th Infantry Division. Inside one of the tents hastily erected, Majors Chris Jacobs and Sean Howard were eating breakfast.

Both men were busily munching on corned beef hash, scrambled eggs, link sausages, and stacks of pancakes smothered in maple syrup. There was a carafe of orange juice and a pot of coffee, both now half empty. When they were finished with their meal, Sean Howard took out a Cuban cigar and offered another to Chris. The mercenary accepted the gift and lit his with a brass Zippo engraved with the U.S. Army Special Forces motto, " De Oppresso Liber". To Free The Oppressed.

" So, Major Jacobs, what are your plans now? " Major Howard blew a smoke ring into the air.

The secure ExOps PDA beeped once to alert Chris that he had just received an e-mail. He took a couple of puffs of his Cuban. Then he flipped open his PDA and read the following message:

YOUR PREY IS IN THE GILDED CAGE, LUV. PEI ZIE AND I SEND OUR REGARDS. FIONA. BRING US BACK A TROPHY!

Chris Jacobs smiled at the Allied Nations contract officer. Major Howard smiled back at him.

" I'm going hunting for some big game. "


	6. Desperate Hours

Inside Song Tower was a flurry of activity. Staff officers frantically ran back and forth from desk to desk with various reports and charts. Radio operators tried desperately to find a clear channel to communicate with the mainland DPRK Army Headquarters to request reinforcements for the embattled 154th Infantry. The Intelligence staff monitored both the Internet and GSRN ( Global Satellite and Radio Network ) for any clues to the identity and the number of the forces attacking them. Their efforts too were futile. A glass board was constantly being updated by a couple of privates who marked the positions of both the North Korean Army and those of the unknown opposing force. While all this chaos was going on the commander of the 154th Infantry Division, General Sung Li Yung, could only watch helplessly as his beloved unit was being utterly destroyed.

General Yung was still very fit, even at the age of sixty. He had the athletic build of a long-distance runner and occasionally led the morning PT for the 154th when his schedule allowed him to. He also was proud that his marksmanship skills were as sharp as ever as evidenced by his expert rating in both pistol and assault rifle. Unlike other staff officers, the general was a soldier first and a bureaucrat last. He made sure that his men got the right ( if not the latest ) equipment and the training to use said equipment. He also tried to ensure that his men wouldn't die in vain. Currently that was an area where he was failing miserably.

When the coup led by the upstart General Song occurred months ago, Yung ordered the 154th to stand down and to stay in their barracks. The general, whose awards for valor included the Gold Star Medal of the Hero of the Republic, made a decision to stay out of what could have been a bloody civil war. Yet when General Song firmly established his dictatorship, he saw in Yung a threat to his influence over the army.

So when the Allied Nations, the South Koreans, and the Chinese invaded North Korea, Song assigned General Yung's 154th the responsibility of guarding Pongyongyang where the Chinese Peoples Liberation Army mauled the 154th with waves of human assaults and overwhelming firepower. General Yung's retreat ceded the airport, downtown, and both the east and west sides of the city. He pleaded with the DPRK Army High Command to relieve his men, to allow them to rest and refit. General Song, satisfied that the commander of the 154th was sufficiently humbled, allowed the 154th to be pulled back. He also cut orders for the 154th to garrison Kong Tan Island and keep Dung Hwangbo and the rest of Division 39's leadership in check. It was supposed to be easy duty.

There was a discreet knock on his office door.

" Come in, Shiri. Your company now is most welcome. ", said the general.

The door opened. Entering General Yung's office was one of the most feared members of the DPRK Army's Special Forces. The soldier stood at attention and gave a crisp salute which the general smartly returned. He looked the other soldier over, pleased that even in fatigues and anorak, this was a warrior who appreciated the value of dressing appropriately. Gesturing at an empty seat, he bade the other officer to sit down.

" I'm usually not at a loss for words. However, in recognition of your valued service to this division, I am relieving you from active duty. After today, the 154th will cease to exist since we'll either fight to the last man or surrender to the Allied Nations and become POWs. You do not have to share that fate. Outfit yourself with whatever weapons and supplies that you need. Leave the country, make a new life for yourself. " He stood up and opened a small wooden box. General Yung took out a medallion depicting a rifle-carrying North Korean soldier.

" As one of my final acts as commanding officer of the 154th Infantry, I am awarding you the Order of Soldier's Honor for your service in slowing the advance of the Chinese Army as we made a fighting retreat to our rear areas. "

He pinned the medallion to the soldier's anorak and shook the younger officer's hand. Then he dismissed the soldier. General Yung had other matters to attend to. At least one of his family would escape this madness. He was about to enjoy the remainder of his green tea when an orderly rushed through the door.

" Sir! Several Allied Nations armored columns have broken through our perimeter! They have destroyed the roadblocks we've set up and are moving towards the command post! "

General Yung acknowledged the orderly with a grunt then unbuckled the holster flap on his waist. He removed the Makarov pistol and pulled back the slide. If he was going to die, better to die fighting alongside his men. He ran out the door barking orders to his staff.


	7. Friction

" RPG! RPG! "

Blue helmeted Allied Nations troops split off and scrambled for cover. They hid behind concrete barriers, construction water barrels, or burned out vehicles as a trio of fin-stabilized rocket propelled grenades streaked towards their parked M1125 Armored Personnel Carrier. Upon impact, the APC was engulfed in a reddish-orange explosion which sent off oily, black smoke. Secondary explosions followed as the APC's .50 cal ammo was cooked off. Major Sean Howard hunkered down behind a brick wall as bullets ricocheted all around him. This wasn't going to be a good day, he thought to himself.

In theory, the final assault on Kong Tan City would adhere to the KISS principle: Keeping-It-Simple, Stupid. At 0900, the Allied Nations unleashed a murderous artillery barrage utilizing the 155mm Howitzers that arrived with the rest of the Ready Reaction Force's equipment. The canons lobbed volley after volley of white phosphorous, high-explosive shells into the city. Wherever the deadly projectiles landed buildings crumbled, vehicles exploded, and the North Korean Army was forced to hole up inside their makeshift bunkers. By pinning the 154th inside those bunkers, it would be easier to enter and take control of the city. M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tanks would lead the push into the city destroying any remaining North Korean T-54s or other armor along the way. Convoys of M1125 APCs crammed with AN soldiers would follow, mopping up any resistance to their advance. The city should have been subdued by 1300 hrs.

It was now 1410 hrs. Murphy's Law, that ever-present trickster that has fouled up every military operation since the beginning of time, made his presence felt here today. Some things never changed on the battlefield. Another explosion rocked the area where the Ready Reaction Force was pinned down. Major Howard knew it was a matter of time before the 154th counterattacked.

General Yung was well-versed in defending a city under siege. He positioned his remaining troops and armor in concentric circles. These were layers of protection that the Allied Nations would have to fight their way through in order to capture Song Tower. The general moved his troops to new fighting positions during the night. When the AN started their artillery barrage this morning, they were shelling the old bunkers. The 154th was still a cohesive fighting unit. When the M1A2 tanks lumbered into the narrow streets and alleyways, small teams of North Korean infantrymen armed with RPG-7s ambushed the metal beasts. Camouflaged 75mm recoilless rifle emplacements opened fire on the vulnerable M1125 APCs or M1025 Scouts as they rolled onto the highway entrance ramps. Over the radio net, Major Howard heard report after report of his units being decimated by remnants of the 154th Infantry Division using strike-and-fade tactics. If there was ever a time for a miracle, thought the AN officer, it should happen now.

His men were returning fire. The distinctive pop-pop-pop of the Allied M4 carbines was a contrast to the staccato buzz of the North Korean AK47s. Major Howard saw several groups of North Korean troops moving towards their position. Some of those troops were carrying RPGs. To make matters worse, a North Korean BMP APC with a 73mm cannon was lumbering down the street. They were trapped in the rubble of what used to be a warehouse. Howard knew that until Chris Jacobs neutralized those mobile signal jammers and those SA-8 anti-air launchers, the Ready Reaction Force couldn't order any airstrikes. No air cover until the area was secured for the flyboys.

Major Howard pointed to his right and the AN gunner swung his M249 Squad Automatic Weapon and fired off a short burst into a group of North Koreans setting up a RPK light machine gun. He tapped the head of another blue helmeted trooper who launched a 40mm antipersonnel grenade into a second group of 154th soldiers trying to flank their position.

The grenade detonated among the group killing every one of them. These were but small victories. It would only last as long as their ammo did. Which wouldn't be very long.

He watched as the enemy BMP APC stopped behind a platoon of North Korean soldiers. When that 73mm cannon starts firing, we're going to see Saint Peter, Paul and the bloody Virgin Mary , the major silently swore to himself. He raised the M4 carbine to his shoulder. After twenty-two years of fighting, I'm going to go out like this…

Neither he nor his men were prepared for what happened next.

The BMP lowered its cannon and fired into the platoon of North Koreans. A hazy mist of crimson was all that was left of their passing. Then the BMP raised its cannon and fired another shell, this time behind the AN troops. Another group of the 154th were killed as the shell exploded right on top of their position. It fired a third time, taking out a 75mm recoilless rifle and its crew. Major Howard stood slack-jawed as a lone figure stood atop the BMP.

Smoking the remnants of the Cohiba they had shared earlier in the day, Major Chris Jacobs looked upon the carnage that he wrought. He was a not a sadist. Nor was he a thrill-seeker. Delta Force weeded out those who were mentally 'unfit'. He was a professional soldier who knew his trade. He knew the three axioms of warfare: surprise, speed, and violence of action. When all three were utilized in concert, the results were terrifying.

Chris wore a Kevlar tactical vest with sheepskin trim over a Wermacht long –sleeved jersey. His trousers were urban camouflaged BDUs tucked into Adidas GSG-9 boots. He was wearing his trademark red-lensed Oakley sunglasses. The ever-present ExOps Bluetooth wireless headset sat in his left ear.

The ex-Delta Force major wore a green Kangol skully on his head. Sitting in a thigh holster was the silenced .45 SOCOM pistol. Slung around his shoulder was a M4 carbine with a M203 40mm grenade launcher. He smiled as he walked towards Major Sean Howard and his AN troops.

" Sorry, mate. I got held up taking out those signal jammers and SA-8s. The zoomies can now come in and deliver some heavy metal for us. "

" You know, for a cheeky colonial bastard, I admire your style. "

Chris touched his wireless headset. He told the operator to hang on as he reached for his secure ExOps Blackberry PDA. He looked up some coordinates on the GPS screen and sent the info via secure e-mail. Upon closing the PDA, he gave Major Howard a wicked grin.

" So what's next Chris? "

There was a rumble in the sky as a flight of three B-52 bombers passed over their position. Seconds later a series of loud explosions rocked the city from its outskirts all the way into the downtown area where Song Tower was located. The sky had darkened as hundreds of bombs impacted their targets clearing a route for the Allied Nations forces to move in.

" I move in and takedown the Ace of Clubs. As SOP, you and the AN get all the credit. Thank goodness, I love the almighty dollar! "

Both men laughed at that.


	8. Striking Distance

Loaded down with a DPRK Army issue haversack and a 7.62mm Dragunov sniper rifle, the soldier recently decorated by General Yung had been hiking for several kilometers when the first bombs struck Kong Tan City. Upon hearing the drone of the B-52's jet engines, the soldier immediately dove for cover. During the dive, a branch had snagged on the soldier's anorak pulling off the hood. The hazy sunlight revealed a very feminine head of shiny, shoulder length black hair.

The code name assigned to her was Shiri. She was not only a member of the North Korean Army Special Forces but also belonged to its most elite unit: Song's Flying Daggers. The Flying Daggers were an all-female unit. It was created by General Song who believed that there were places a male commando couldn't go. However, those same places wouldn't suspect a female infiltrator. In fact the enemy actually welcomed them not realizing their folly until it was too late. The Flying Daggers were experts in kidnapping and assassination. Other line units feared them since they answered to no one except General Song. Shiri had personally killed over a hundred men, most of them during the retreat form Pongyongyang. The Dragunov sniper rifle was her favorite instrument.

She stayed flat on the ground for several minutes. Shiri listened to the animals around her, trying to discern if there was anyone else besides her here in the forest. She visually checked the immediate area around her, turning her head slowly in both directions. When the female commando felt that it was safe to do so, she slowly rose up from the ground.

Although that she was formally relieved from active duty by General Yung, Shiri's heart ached knowing that her father would not abandon his post. She looked at the medallion pinned on her anorak. The Order of Soldier's Honor. Her fist closed over the medallion. It would be dishonorable to run from the enemy knowing that your skills could still make a difference on the battlefield.

Shiri wiped away a tear that had streamed down her face. Now was not the time to be emotional. She would exact a terrible price on the invading foreigners. Shiri stroked the smooth barrel of the Dragunov. Very soon, my dear, your bite will be felt again. The young second lieutenant slung her rifle, picked up her haversack, and disappeared into the wood line.

"Major Howard! "

Sean Howard was watching the outer perimeter of the Song Tower office complex through a pair of Bushnell binoculars. The Allied Nations officer and a platoon of the Ready Reaction Force had set up a Tactical Operations Center (TOC) on a roof a kilometer or two away. He wanted to get some firsthand intel on what type of nasty surprises the 154th Infantry Division still had in store for his troops. He turned to the approaching private. The private had a Motorola satellite phone in his hand and offered it to the major. Sean mouthed a thank you then placed the phone to his ear.

"This is Major Howard. "

"Sean, it's Sam. I need a sitrep."

"Colonel, our units are a klick or two away from the Song Tower complex. We've established a cordon to contain the remaining elements of the 154th. Global Hawk and Predator UAV over flights are giving us real-time video on our laptops. We're still trying to establish the whereabouts of both General Yung and former Minister Dung Hwangbo. Kon Tang City has been secured, sir. "

"Excellent work, major. By the way, where is Chris Jacobs? "

The commander of the AN's Ready Reaction Force had a pained look on his face. He slowly let out a deep breath then replied to the colonel's inquiry.

"Sir, I believe that he said he was going hunting for big game. His exact words, colonel. "

Major Howard held the phone away from his ear as a litany of profane language exploded from the receiver.


	9. Dead Man's Hand pt1

Author's Note: I'd like to take this moment to thank the following individuals…

First, to Flintkingpin for noticing my post on the Lucas Arts Mercenaries forum and being the first to enjoy my story. Looking forward to your story…

To Micah Cappy Morse for the encouragement to FIDO (military slang for F It, Drive On!) when I used to be the lone author in this category.

To Don't Tread On Me for keeping me on point. By the way, Delta Force's official designation in the SpecOps community is the 1st SPECIAL FORCES Operational Detachment-Delta. The nickname for members of the Special Forces is "The Green Berets " for the distinctive headgear they wear. Although they prefer to be called "the quiet professionals ", a title they very well deserve.

Finally to Obsidian Thirteen. Didn't realize how many stories you've authored on this site 'til I checked out your profile. Thanks for your story "Conflict: Russia", an excellent and welcome addition for this category. Thanks also for your continued support. Keep on rocking and pump up the volume!

Chris Jacobs tracked the North Korean jeep through the multi-optic scope of a Barrett M82 "Light Fifty" sniper rifle. He slowly took a deep breath then squeezed the trigger. A .50 caliber round struck the gunner in the head; his body tumbled onto the road. By the time the driver realized something was wrong, Chris shot him in the chest. The second .50 caliber round had burst through the man's torso spewing blood and gristle. Chris watched as the Sungri Scout continued down the road until it slowed then came to a complete stop. The driver was slumped over the jeep's steering wheel. Minutes passed before the mercenary decided it was safe enough to approach the jeep. He slowly removed the Ghillie suit then exited the spider hole.

If the Allied forces saw him now, they'd probably shoot first. He was now disguised as a North Korean Special Forces officer; the collar insignia marked him as a captain. He wore a black knit watch cap, mottled green and brown anorak with the DPRK flag patch, DPRK Army issue dungarees, and surplus Spetsnaz boots. Over the anorak was a black Kevlar tactical vest with extra pockets and pouches for his equipment. His assault rifle was an AK74 fitted with a 40mm grenade launcher. The AK74 was an improved and reworked version of the venerable AK47. He carried six spare magazines for the rifle and four frag grenades for the under-the-barrel launcher. On his waist the ex-Green Beret major wore a tan webbed pistol belt with an embossed red star on the buckle. The holster was worn crossdraw-style with the pistol butt forward by his left hip. It carried a 9mm Makarov automatic. Chris carried two extra magazines for the pistol. As an additional precaution, he wore a forearm sheath that held a trio of Cold Steel Delta Darts. The Delta Dart is made entirely of Zytel glass-reinforced nylon making it extremely hard to detect with X-ray machines or magnetometers. Its blade is triangular in cross-section and sharpened to a very fine point. Chris was very proficient with edged weapons thanks to his Filipino instructors in Tacosa Serrada Eskrima. When it came to knife fighting, the very best learned from the masters in the Philippines.

He cautiously approached the jeep after making his way down the hill, the barrel of the AK74 pointing wherever his eyes looked at. When Chris came to the gunner's body, he searched the dead soldier for anything useful. After taking some extra magazines for the AK, a bayonet, and a fresh pack of Marlboros the mercenary dumped the corpse down a ravine. Chris did the same to the driver but only came up with a single magazine for the Makarov and a roll of North Korean scrip. After dumping the second corpse, the ex-Delta operator gave the jeep a thorough examination. Chris was pleased with the result of his prowess with the 'Light Fifty'.

The second shot had been carefully placed so that the when the .50 caliber round exploded through the driver's body the viscera would fly outside the jeep's interior. He noted only a few scathes and dents on the chassis. Finding that the Scout still had a half a tank of gas and a full box of ammo for the mounted RPK machine gun, the mercenary revved the engine and peeled off towards the Song Tower complex.

Colonel Sam Garrett, commander of the Allied Forces Unified Command, angrily tossed the Motorola satellite phone to a waiting aide. He rubbed his forehead then slammed his hands onto the polished teak desk. It rattled a mug that proudly displayed the insignia of the U.S. Army's 2nd Infantry Division, spilling hot coffee onto his blotter. I just can't believe the audacity of this boy, he thought to himself. Working in the private sector has really spoiled Christopher. If he makes it off Kon Tang Island alive, I'll personally throw him in irons and toss his sorry ass into the stockade! The colonel's thoughts were interrupted by his aide who was now carrying a STU-III secure phone. He rolled his eyes at this latest snafu then snatched the phone from his terrified aide.

"Garrett."

"Hold one, colonel. Now connecting you to the Pentagon." There was a brief series of clicks and whirrs as the connection was made.

"Gravedigger! It's the Duke. How're you doing down there in the bad 'ol DMZ?"

There was only one man in the entire world that he allowed to call him by that nickname. A nickname that he earned as an Army sniper in Vietnam. Colonel J.W. Jacobs, the Director of the Special Support Bureau, aka The Duke. Chris Jacobs' father. He took a swig from the bottle of Jim Beam that was in his desk drawer. It was going to be a long night.

Within the observation deck of Song Tower a tense standoff between the staff of General Sung Li Yung and the bodyguards of former Minister Dung Hwangbo was occurring. Brown uniformed DPRK soldiers aimed their AK47 assault rifles towards the Division 39 bodyguards dressed in black suits and armed with the 9mm Czech Skorpion model 61 sub-machine gun. Lieutenant Han of the 154th's Headquarters Company glared at the head of Division 39's bodyguard corps Jin Lee-won. Both groups were obviously agitated.

"I'm not going to ask you again, lieutenant. Step aside or suffer the consequences. Minister Hwangbo is leaving the tower with or without the general's permission."

'You mean _former _ minister. Mr. Hwangbo is a guest of this facility. This division is responsible for his well being. General Yung has not given permission for anyone to leave the tower. You should order your men to lower their weapons, Mr. Lee-won. We might mistake this gesture as a sign of hostility."

Both men continued their staring match; neither would accede to the other's demands. Lieutenant Han was in his mid-twenties and was a decorated veteran. Jin Lee-won built his career on blackmail and extortion, occasionally working as a hit man. Both knew they were capable of violence. All around them men sweated, their fingers an inch away from a trigger. It would have continued except a door was kicked open. All eyes turned to see who had just barged in.

General Sung Li Yung raised his 9mm Makarov and fired three shots. The three closest thugs next to Mr. Lee-won dropped to the floor. All three had a bullet hole in the middle of their forehead. The rest of the Division 39 goons wordlessly placed their Skorpions on the floor. Mr. Lee-won, shock evident on his face, watched General Yung as he approached with the smoking pistol. General Yung angrily placed the still hot muzzle on the other man's forehead.

The senior DPRK Army officer clearly was not amused with this fiasco.

"Is there some problem that needs my attention, Mr. Lee-won?" General Sung Li Yung cocked back the hammer on the Makarov.

"N-no, there isn't any problem sir."

"I gave an order that no one leaves the tower. Lieutenant Han is simply following the orders I gave him. However, if you have tired of our hospitality then maybe the Allied Nations have room for you in their prisons."

Mr. Lee-won swallowed once. When the general did not receive a reply, he began to pistol-whip the other man. Then the general kicked the other man in the groin. Jin Lee-won fell to his knees, his hands cupping his injured privates.

"Lieutenant! Strip these worthless dogs of their weapons. If any resist your efforts, kill them. These maggots will not continue to be a drain on our supplies. Throw out all these maggots including our beloved former minister of foreign affairs. Do it now!", the general bellowed.

Lieutenant Han and his men happily bludgeoned and kicked the Division 39 thugs as they escorted them off the observation deck.

Meanwhile in Seoul the ExOps Field Operations Support Staff were watching real-time video feeds from circling Global Hawk and Predator UAVs in the vicinity of Song Tower. Others monitored telemetry they were receiving from geosynchronous commercial and government satellites. A few listened closely to radio transmissions and phone calls. Another groups simply kept track of what the talking heads were saying on BBC, CNN, and GSRN. Fiona Taylor stepped into the room.

Pei Zei Chang waved Fiona over to her workstation. The Taiwanese analyst was working on the satellite surveillance on Kong Tan Island. Her desk was neat and tidy. A Dell 8180 PC sat on her desk with several floppies and a couple of flash drives in view. Several maps and photos of North Korea were pinned to a bulletin board. Memos and other files were kept in metal trays. A picture of a mountainous waterfall was taped to a short file cabinet. It helped Pei Zei to relax when she was tense.

"Just wanted to let you know Chris secured a vehicle and is now making his way inside the Song Tower complex. However, there's a complication."

"What kind of complication? Will it affect the success of this contract, Pei Zei?"

"Yes. There's another of those mobile signal-jamming command posts. I've been able to calculate its exact position."

"That's good, right? Chris can handle a single mobile signal-jammer."

"Yes, but comparing the images with telemetry and other data it's surrounded by a full company of the 154th with heavy machine gun and recoilless rifle emplacements. Chris is going to have his hands full destroying this target."

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. Dead Man's Hand pt2

Chris Jacobs drove right on through the front gate of the Song Tower complex. As he passed, the guards rendered him the requisite salute with their AK-47 rifles. They allowed the disguised mercenary to pass since all they saw was the captain's insignia on his collar and the uniform of their army's special forces. Who were they to challenge him? The guards came to parade rest and resumed their conversation a few minutes later.

The ex-Green Beret circled the complex twice. He drove the Sungri at a moderate speed; not too fast to attract attention nor too slow to be identified as a hostile. He took note of the complex's defenses, the position of another damned signal jammer, the number of troops and what kind of small arms they were carrying, air or armor assets. Then he took a look at the concrete monstrosity that was Song Tower. Chris shook his head. There would be too many floors to search. Too many areas to be ambushed in. Not to mention too many hostiles to kill in order to snatch Dung Hwangbo. He needed specific information to pinpoint the former minister's current location. Intel that was denied because of yet another damned signal jammer. Chris activated his ExOps Bluetooth wireless headset.

"FREELANCER to Control, come in, over."

In Seoul, Fiona adjusted her wireless headset and flipped open a laptop. She picked up a flash drive to insert into the USB port. The blonde typed in a few commands to link Pei Zei's workstation with the laptop. Seconds later the connection was made. Everyone was linked.

"FREELANCER, this is CONTROL. Go ahead with your sitrep, over."

"SNAFU, CONTROL. I say again, SNAFU. Over."

"CONTROL to FREELANCER, switch to Channel 2."

Channel 2 was reserved for private communications between ExOps contractors and their support staff. Only the lead technical officer/analyst had access to this exclusive frequency.

"Chris, this isn't funny. Are you up to completing the contract or not?"

"Fiona, why didn't anyone have blueprints for this place? It's like a damned bunker except it goes skyward! A man has got to know his limits. I can snatch Dung Hwangbo but not from out here."

Lieutenant Han and his men prodded and rifle-butted the remaining Division 39 thugs, including Dung Hwangbo, to the ground floor. The brown uniformed soldiers took pleasure in beating down these gangsters who once thumbed their noses at them. They ignored their pleas and cries of mercy. Some tried to resist but they were cut down by the better armed soldiers. They had now corralled the black-suited group in the lobby. The general watched from a balcony as the detail led by Lieutenant Han forced the gangsters to kneel on the lobby floor.

Shiri had returned to the outskirts of the Song Tower complex bypassing the various Allied Nations and the Chinese Peoples' Liberation Army patrols. It took her an hour and a half to return here. Comfortable in the knowledge that neither friend nor foe was aware of her presence, she set up an observation post half a kilometer away from the tower's perimeter. She hoped that her father came to his senses and left the former minister to be captured or killed. It was a hope that was short-lived as several explosions rocked the compound.

After finishing his conversation with both Fiona and Pei Zei, Chris clicked off the Bluetooth wireless headset. It was now time to execute the plan he originally conceived with Major Howard. He was placing the last of the C4 charges when he heard the crunch of gravel behind him. An angry voice was now asking him in Korean what was he doing. From the man's tone, Chris deduced it was an officer. He slowly stood up then turned swiftly, the Cold Steel Delta Dart flying out of his hand. The deadly blade pierced the North Korean in the throat choking off any warning to his comrades. Chris quickly moved forward to catch the dying soldier. Then he snapped the man's neck. Dumping the body next to a group of shipping pallets, the mercenary quietly unslung his AK74. Chris smiled to himself. This party is going to start with a bang! He took out the radio detonator and set off the first C4 charge.

Major Howard watched the rising fireball where the 154th's fuel trucks were parked. By God, I love this damn Yankee! He picked up a Motorola radio and started issuing orders. Within minutes, the entire Allied Nations Ready Reaction Force was on the move. The Heavy Weapons platoon opened fire with their 81mm M252 medium mortars on pre-designated targets given to them by Major Jacobs via PDA. The rounds exploded on impact on enemy troops and lightly armored vehicles. They also destroyed the last remaining signal jammer. A column of M1A2 Abrams tanks led scores of M1125 APCs and M1025 Scouts on a race towards the demolished front entrance of the complex. In the air, a flight of YAH-64 gunships sped by overhead fully loaded with ordnance. If General Sung Li Yung wanted a fight, he was bloody going to get one! The AN officer grabbed his M4 carbine and ran to join his men aboard a UH-60 Blackhawk spinning up its rotors.

Shiri lay flat on the snow, watching the ensuing carnage through the Dragunov's scope. The female sniper knew death was in the air and the last act of this drama was yet to be played. She slowed her breathing to steady the rifle.

Chris swapped magazines then returned fire as a couple of North Korean soldiers advanced on his position. The 7.62mm bullets cut through cloth and flesh with relative ease as the mercenary squeezed the trigger repeatedly. With the North Koreans no longer fooled by his disguise and the Allied Nations moving onto the tower's grounds, the ex-Delta operator stripped off the anorak but kept the tactical vest. He pulled the pin on a fragmentation grenade and tossed it over a wall of sandbags. The resulting WHUMP! destroyed a heavy machinegun emplacement and its crew. All around him there were fires burning, vehicles that were reduced to smoldering husks, and the stench of cordite.

Now that the Allied Forces were able to engage the 154th in a decisive battle, he could concentrate on capturing Dung Hwangbo. He took a quick inventory of his equipment. There were three full thirty-round magazines for his AK. The 9mm Makarov was as yet unused; three full mags. Two 40mm grenades left. An AK bayonet, two Delta Darts, and some NICO flash-bang grenades. If he ran into any serious opposition, the mercenary would be out of ammunition in a very short time. Chris clicked on his wireless headset.

"FREELANCER to CONTROL. If you're not busy enjoying the fireworks, please give me the current location of the Ace of Clubs."

Fiona and Pei Zei were busy comparing live video feeds from the battlefield. They had tasked three different satellites and five UAVs to look for the elusive Ace of Clubs. Unfortunately, even with all the high-tech surveillance at ExOps' disposal, the Field Operations Support Staff could not confirm that the Ace of Clubs was inside Song Tower. Thermal scans indicated that there were a large number of people inside. Both women could hear the frustration in the merc's voice when they relayed the news to him. Chris Jacobs was seriously pissed. That six-figure payday was going up in smoke if he didn't snatch the Ace alive and in one piece.

Then an idea came to him. If he couldn't get _in_ and snatch the former minister, why not force the bastard _out _here? He clicked on the wireless headset as he searched his rucksack. They called the soldiers of the U.S. Army Special Forces the "masters of chaos". Today, it was Chris' turn to show 'em why…

Now groundside, Major Howard and his men were engaged in a firefight with the remaining soldiers of the 154th. Muzzle flashes could be seen and the _pop-pop-pop_ of automatic weapons fire could be heard. The AN officer raised his carbine to his shoulder and fired off a short burst. A North Korean soldier fell into a ditch as 5.56mm M-193 rounds pierced his back and tore through his chest. Another NK soldier was "cooking off" a grenade to throw at the blue-helmeted AN troops but Major Howard swung his carbine around and fired off another short burst. The brown uniformed soldier jerked 'n spasmed then was vaporized as the grenade exploded. The Ready Reaction Force had secured the front gate leading to Song Tower. The CO of the RRF was about to lead his company forward to the tower when a group of F-15E Strike Eagle fighters zoomed by. Major Howard watched as the lead F-15E lined up on Song Tower and released a single bomb. He immediately got on the tactical frequency his units were on and ordered everyone to pull back to the outer perimeter.

On the east side of the tower complex, Chris was in the prone position making the final adjustments on the Litton PAQ-10 Ground Laser Target Designator. It was the size of two shoeboxes welded together. Through the 10x scope he could see clearly into lobby area of Song Tower even from a kilometer away. The mercenary ensured that he was at a safe distance before calling in this airstrike. It was just pure luck that for some odd reason Dung Hwangbo and his associates were being held at gunpoint by soldiers of the 154th in the lobby. Now if everything goes right, I'll nab that 150,000 bounty. Chris pressed the button that illuminated the tower with an invisible beam.

Shiri took off her eye from the scope. The North Korean sniper was confused. Why would the Allied Nations, so close to victory, be pulling back from Song Tower? It didn't make any sense to her. She took a sip of water from the canteen she was carrying when she heard the roar of jet engines. Looking up she saw the flight of F-15E Strike Eagles. Then she saw the lead fighter lining up with the tower. Through the Dragunov's scope, she watched a single bomb drop falling as if it was in slow motion. Shiri increased the magnification on the scope. Upon realizing what type of bomb it was, she screamed.

The bomb that was released was known as Guided Bomb Unit 28 or simply GBU-28. It's a five thousand pound laser-guided conventional munition that uses a four thousand four hundred pound penetrating warhead. It's designed for a single purpose: to destroy hardened targets. It struck Song Tower below the spire with a single, small explosion. Seconds later, a larger explosion blew out the middle part of the building as glass and concrete rained down onto the pavement. The structure was disintegrating in thick clouds of dust and smoke.

Chris Jacobs removed his hands from his ears. The ringing would stop eventually. He checked to make sure he wasn't injured then stood up. The former Delta major loaded the last thirty-round magazine into the AK74's receiver and racked back the bolt. It was finally time to collect on that bounty.


End file.
